


Unnamed

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to Blaine's house and meets Cooper for the first time. Harry Potter AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed

Their footsteps echo in the stone entrance hall and Kurt's eyes are trained to the suits of armor lining the walls. "Wow, are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

Blaine's laugh is low and hollow. "Oh yeah," They stop and Kurt turns to see Blaine staring down a dark hallway, shoulders tight.

"Blaine, I didn't-" 

"No, I know," He turns to face Kurt and his smile is weak. "Just kind of a sore spot," A crash from down the hall stops them from standing too long in awkward silence. 

"Oh great, Cooper's home," Blaine mumbles, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Come meet the family,"

They follow the sounds of cursing and high pitched squeaks to a huge kitchen, house elves scurrying around a man whose back is to them. He has his shirt sleeves rolled, his wand aloft and he's covered in vegetable soup.

"Stop looking so oppressed! This is a compassionate kitchen and I will have SMILES," The elves roll their eyes, and grimace as they try to skip and carry dishes at the same time.

Kurt watches as potatoes roll past them and closes his mouth. Blaine's watching him with a grin and he gestures to the scene with an arm. "Meet Cooper Anderson,"

At the sound Cooper turns and the pig he was levitating nearly crushes two house elves as it falls. "Blainers, you're home early!" Cooper moves forward as if to hug him and Blaine steps back quickly.

"Cooper, you're dripping!" Unphased, Cooper turns to Kurt and offers a hand.  
"And you must be Kurt, I've heard too much about you, this is an absolute dream," Kurt's eyes are starry as he takes the slightly sticky hand.

"I used to have a poster of you in my room," Cooper laughs and claps him on the back as Blaine frowns.

"Was it the one where I'm winking or turning into pout number three?" He demonstrates both.

"The wink, you're just so handsome and your eyes..."

Blaine, scowling, steps between them. "Cooper, don't you think you should get back to dinner?"

"Oh, of course!" He spins and walks away from the boys. "Let's go team! All for one and one for Anderson!"

An elf carrying a plate of pies stops near Blaine and complains, "Last week we were beleaguered slaves, now we're cheerful helpers," He pulls on Blaine's shirt so he'll lean down as the elf whispers. "He's even started talking about directing us in a musical number," He looks disgusted but bares his teeth and dances off, expertly avoiding some flying carrots with a well timed leap.

"He might have something there, they did make good backup dancers," Blaine muses.

"Your family is amazing," Kurt says. He still looks enchanted as Blaine rolls his eyes and pulls him away.


End file.
